The field of invention relates to methods and systems for pilot collision alertness and awareness of an aircraft and object in a flight collision path. In particular, some embodiments herein relate to systems and methods for using sound signals to direct the pilot's head position for the pilot to locate the aircraft and object in the flight collision path. In particular, some embodiments herein relate to a system of flight unit that determines and generates the sound signals into the pilot's headset to direct the pilot's head position for the pilot to locate the aircraft and object in the flight collision path, and thereby processes received aircraft, head tracker sensory, and stored target obstacle map information. In a further particular, some embodiments herein relate to methods and systems to graphically display three dimensional guidance information, such as a three dimensional arrow, shown on a mobile electronic device to direct the pilot's head position for the pilot to locate the aircraft and object in the flight collision path, and thereby the mobile electronic device processes received information from the flight unit, and further thereby the flight unit processes received aircraft, head tracker sensory, and stored target obstacle mapping information. The mobile electronic device herein is a portable computing device and may be wearable as known to those skilled in the art.
In general, pilot collision alertness and awareness systems and software applications thereof are for the purpose to avoid aircraft and obstacle collisions, and whereby to provide safety measures for the pilot to better navigate the airspace. This is necessary as the airspace environment ever more so becomes increasingly crowded, particularly with drone aircraft. Beneficially, pilot collision alertness and awareness systems and software applications thereof process all this information for the pilot. They detect and monitor aircraft and obstacles that may or do enter a flight collision path. And, notify the pilot in such away for the pilot to react accordingly as to the degree of collision danger. This includes the pilot to maneuver their aircraft to avoid collision or possibly communicate with other aircraft in the collision path.